Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(9.00\times 10^{2})\times (2.00\times 10^{1})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (9.00\times 2.00) \times (10^{2}\times 10^{1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 18.0 \times 10^{2\,+\,1}$ $= 18.0 \times 10^{3}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $18.0$ is the same as $1.800 \times 10$ $ = {1.800 \times 10} \times 10^{3} $ $= 1.800\times 10^{4}$